listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Outlast
"You want to know the mistake you're making here, buddy? You think you're going to find the truth. You think you'll uncover something and everything will just fall into place. Some grand revelation that will make sense of all these unspeakable horrors. That will explain what could drive men to such creative extremes of inhumanity. I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but even when you think you understand what's happening here, we're only going to be halfway down the rabbit hole." — Richard Trager sums up the true nature of the Outlast Universe. Outlast is a psychological horror video game developed and published by Red Barrels for Playstation 4 and PC. In the remote mountains of Colorado, horrors wait inside Mount Massive Asylum. A long-abandoned home for the mentally ill, recently re-opened by the "research and charity" branch of the transnational Murkoff Corporation, has been operating in strict secrecy... until now. Acting on a tip from an inside source, independent journalist Miles Upshur breaks into the facility, and what he discovers walks a terrifying line between science and religion, nature and something else entirely. Once inside, his only hope of escape lies with the terrible truth at the heart of Mount Massive. Outlast: Whistleblower (also known as Outlast: Story DLC) is a psychological horror video game DLC (Downloadable content) for Outlast, developed and published by Red Barrels Games. It is the prequel to Outlast, revealing the reasons of the Mount Massive Asylum outbreak. It also shows the true ending to the asylum after Miles' (implied) death. It was released for PlayStation 4 and PC. Whistleblower will let you play as Waylon Park, a software engineer under contract with Murkoff and the man who emailed journalists around the world - including Miles - at the beginning of Outlast. Spending a couple of weeks at Mount Massive, during which he was unable to even talk to his wife and son in Boulder thanks to strict security protocols, Waylon developed a deep-seated distrust of the profit-motivated scientists and doctors leading dangerous and irresponsible experiments on their patients. Identifying with those poor souls fueled Waylon's anger, and set the stage for his unmasking of Mount Massive's rotten core. Although Whistleblower tells the story that led to Outlast, it actually stretches past the events of the first game to show the final chapter in Mount Massive Asylum's story. Outlast 2 (Outlast II) is a first-person survival horror video game developed and published by Red Barrels. It is the sequel to the 2013 video game Outlast, and features a journalist named Blake Langermann, along with his wife Lynn, roaming the Arizona desert to explore the murder of a pregnant woman, Jane Doe. Unfortunately, Blake and Lynn get separated in a helicopter crash, and Blake has to find his wife while traveling through a village inhabited by a sect that believes the end of days is upon them. Blake Langermann, an investigative journalist and cameraman working alongside his wife, Lynn, crash-lands and roams onto the Supai region of the Sonoran desert while following the mysterious murder of a young, pregnant woman only known as Jane Doe. While searching for his missing wife, Blake must travel through a village cut off from society where a sect that believes the end of days is upon them has taken up residence. Outlast 2 is a first-person survival horror game that, like its predecessors Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower, is a single-player campaign. This is a list of characters in the Outlast Universe who have unfortunately passed on. Please respectfully visit this page without hate, for they are already dead... Or so we think.... Pre-Outlast * Alan Turing - Cyanide poisoning. * Jessica Gray - Murdered by Loutermilch. * Johanne Marion - Rare blood disease. Outlast * Stephenson - Impaled on an iron pole by Chris Walker. * Richard Trager - Crushed by an elevator whilst chasing Miles Upshur. * Martin Archimbaud - Crucified, then immolated by Variants on his command. * Chris Walker - Brutally beaten by William Hope's Walrider, then shoved into narrow air ventilation, killing him. * Billy Hope (The Walrider) '''- Died when Miles disabled his life support, but not before he possessed Miles. * ''Miles Upshur ''- Gunned down by Murkoff's soldiers. Revived as new Walrider. * Murkoff Tactical soldiers - Killed by Miles Upshur's Walrider (Off-screen) * Dr. Rudolph Wernicke - Presumably killed by Miles Upshur's Walrider. Outlast: Whistleblower * '''Eddie Gluskin - Impaled on an iron rod due to a mechanical reaction caused by Waylon Park. * Jeremy Blaire - Torn apart inside out by Miles Upshur's Walrider. Between Outlast and Outlast 2 Outlast: The Murkoff Account * Tiffany Hope - Dismembered by the Walrider. * William Hope - Caught in an explosion (Presumed). * Anna Lee - Strangled by Pauline Glick. Outlast 2 * Ethan - Murdered by Marta. * Josiah - Axed in the chest by one of the Testament cultists. * Mary - Racked. * Laird Byron - Pushed off a building by the Scalled. * Nick Tremblay - Pushed off a building by the Scalled. * Val '''- Beaten to death by Knoth's follower (Off-screen). * '''Marta - Impaled by a cross. * Lynn Langermann - Internal Bleeding. * Corgan - Suicide via cyanide poisoning. * Sullivan Knoth - Suicide by slitting his own throat. Organizations * Heretics - Killed by the Testament of the New Ezekiel. * Testament of the New Ezekiel - Committed mass suicide via cyanide poisoning. References Category:Video games